Hikaru's Really Really Weird Adventure
by GenieT
Summary: Hikaru's really, really weird adventure. Join Hikaru as he meets everyone from Harry Potter to Goku to Yugi. OOCness warning. But read anyways :P ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hikaru no Go, or any of its characters or components.

References to the following: To Kill A Mocking Bird, "The Matrix," "Snow White," and Dr. DoLittle (the guy).  
Crossovers with: Harry Potter, "Yugioh", "Pokemon", and "DBZ".

Warnings- I was very hyper and probably high when I wrote this, despite the fact that I don't do drugs. Don't ask. Anyways, don't read if you're gonna flame, because this is definitely NOT my best writing, and the OOCness is almost unbearable.

**Hikaru's Really Really Weird Adventure**

Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Shindou Hikaru, who had a thirst for killing. One day, he was reading a step-by-step instruction book on how to kill mocking birds when he spotted a white rabbit. Hikaru was an extremely skilled rabbit killer, but since he was reading, he tried to pay it no attention... But, alas, there was a voice in his head repeatedly saying "Follow the white rabbit!" So he put the book down and followed the white rabbit. 

After chasing the poor rabbit for a while, Hikaru finally had the rabbit cornered and was ready to go in for the kill when he was injured badly by an elephant stepping on him! Luckily (for the rabbit at least), the rabbit escaped safely and soundly.

Everyone thought Hikaru was dead, but they were wrong. While everyone had gone to celebrate his death, a mysterious bird came and cried on him. Somehow, the tears healed him, and he went to ask his good rival and friend Touya Akira for help. Touya reluctantly agreed, and they both went to find the white rabbit. When Hikaru and Touya spotted it, they both attempted to end its life. Hikaru threw some Go stones at the white rabbit, but the white rabbit dodged them all. Then Touya threw a whole handful of Go stones, but, again, the white rabbit dodged them all.

Scared beyond wits, the rabbit called some of its friends as a reinforcements of sorts. One of his closest friends, the elephant, came to help the white rabbit, so he went and stepped on Hikaru. It seemed like all hope was lost but at that split second Sai came back from visiting Torajirou's grave and took the hit for Hikaru.

That was both good and bad. Hikaru survived, but believed he had magical powers. Sai on the other hand, really was dead and couldn't ever come back.

Touya thought that Hikaru was dead and ran away, but the forest creatures, who were also friends of the white rabbit's, captured him and took him to their lead witch. At first, she thought that Touya was the reincarnation of Snow White because they beared a starking resemblance. For a split second Touya thought he was saved when the animals exclamed:

"We though she was too, but she tried to kill the white rabbit! So she's not Snow White at all!" So, ignoring Touya's ignorant retorts that he was most definitely not a "she," the witch muttered an incantation and turned Touya into a white rabbit to teach him that the life of a white rabbit was not as easy and pointless as it seemed.

After Hikaru had fully revived, he also ran. Fortunately, the forest creatures were too busy chasing Touya to pay attention to Shindou. Apparently, Touya reminded them about some girl named Snow White. When Shindou got back to the village, he got all of his yen and bought a gun. Then he returned to the forest to shoot the rabbit but couldn't find it!

After weeks and weeks of searching, he found two rabbits. He wondered which one was which and so he asked them using some guy named Doctor DoLittle to translate what the rabbits were saying. One said that he was Touya, but the other rabbit said that he was Touya too. So Shindou killed both.

Meanwhile, the elephant was searching the forest for Shindou, since last time he was unsuccesful in killing him. Hearing the gunshots the elephant ran towards the sound and stepped on Hikaru. Hikaru wasn't afraid because he thought he had magical powers but he really didn't. Therefore, he started to die in an articulate, long, and painful way.

At that same moment a poacher shot down a flying phoenix and it fell right beside Hikaru. The phoenix's name wasx Fawks and because he was shot down, it started crying. Its tears healed itself but some of the tears fell on Shindou. Soon, all of his broken bones mended him self and he felt fine. Hikaru recognized the bird as the one who had healed him the first time the elephant stepped on him and whispered to him, seconds before it died.

"I will avenge... Your death." Then he burst into tears.

After that, he decided that he had to stay in the forest so that he could find the poacher that killed Fawks and keep his promise.

There was a wierd school nearby he forest. He wanted to stay away from in fear that he'd be caught and would be sent back to his home. He had fun chasing other animals until he found a spooky little person walking around HIS forest. He stopped the strange man and said,"Hey this is my forest!" The man replied, "I am very tired and I can't find any unicorn blood!"

Then Shindou decided to get some unicorn blood so he could drink it before the man's very eyes to prove that it was his forest but he couldn't find any so decided to let the man be until he found some.

After thinking very hard, Shindou decided that the first thing he would need to do was find a unicorn. He finally found one but before he could get some of its blood the spooky looking guy came first and drank the blood. Then he let down his hood so Shindou could see his face. Shindou was horrified. He ran and ran away until he stumbled into the school. Soon, he made friends with a dorky looking kid with broken glasses. But the so called dorky kid was a jock at that school, being their lead player in their main sport and all, so he was popular and had many people around him. Shindou didn't like people much so after he found out that he was popular, he stayed away, but when no one was around they were really good friends.

Now Shindou really wanted a full-time friend, and after walking around in the forest he found a group of people. They were nice, and after talking a little bit, they taught Shindou a pretty cool card game. Shindou became best friends with the leader of the group: Yugi, much to the dismay to some dorky kid named Joey. But Yugi could turn very scary sometimes. They said they wanted to find starchips or something so Shindou said that he would help them if they gave him a deck. As they were walking around and asking people if they wanted to play their card game, they found another group of people with a yellow pet resting on top of one of their shoulders. Yugi and his groupies asked if they wanted to play, and the guy with the yellow rat said yes, so Shindou took out his deck. But wierdly the other dude with the rat took out and red and white ball instead of his deck. Shindou said, "We must be talking about seperate games," so they never did play. The guy with the yellow rat introduced himself as Ash. He didn't want to find starchips, he wanted to find badges. Shindou and him made friends and he gave Shindou one of his balls, but he felt sorry for his animal inside. However, the game was pretty fun. It was fighting our animals against other peoples animals. Even the kid that gave Shindou his cards had an animal.

They were all walking when he spotted someone dieing or seriously injured. The man looked wierd because his hair was all spiked up. Yugi turned all wierd again. He healed the guy and he said his name was Goku and he was fighting a villian named Buu. The Gang was ferocious after seeing what this Buu did to their new friend Goku. So Goku said if they wanted to help him to follow him. When they arrived where Buu was two more spiked hair people was fighting him. Even though it was two against one, Buu was winning. Goku said the other two spiky haired dude's names were Gohan and Vegeta. When Goku flew up there again, Yugi yelled,"Stop this nonsense! Let's settle this with a game!" Buu answered with a childish answer saying "wee!" and "yes!" So Yugi said the rules to this ancient dark game was simple. After explaining the rules to Buu, Buu got excited to get started. IT'S TIME TO DUEL both yelled. After 26 minutes Yugi finnaly won and locked Buu into the shadow realm. Goku thanked Yugi for destroying Buu. Now they three new friends... Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta, though Vegeta was very mean a lot of the time.

Now it was two weeks later and they were really close friends. Yugi finally got his starchips and Ash got his badges. They all decided to see Yugi face the leader of dueling monsters before they saw Ash verse the leader of poke'mon. So when Yugi dueled a guy named Pegasus they were excited. They all thought Yugi was going to lose until Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta blasted Pegasus out of the arena. It was a happy moment.

Then Ash went to the gymleader and at the same time they met their old friend Harry Potter. He said that a guy wanted to kill him. His name was Voldemart and he also said that he drank unicorn blood. At that moment, Hikaru knew who this "Voldemort" was. Shindou wanted help, but he wanted to see Ash fight more. After 26 minutes Ash got his badge and Shindou got his friends to find "Voldemort." Goku and Gohan were really mad after they heard Shindou's account of what happened, and they double-teamed a very mean Vegeta into helping them. Harry pointed it out to them that Voldemort was really powerful. After searching the forest, they found him. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta started doing the kamehameha, Harry was doing some black magic, the yellow rat was firing yellow stuff, yugi was using his puzzle, and Shindou was throwing Go stones. But Voldemort was very strong and beat them all up using something called the Cruciatus Curse, as Harry told them after five sessions of it.

Yugi's puzzle healed himself, and Goku used his dragonball to heal everybody else. Yugi finally stopped and yelled, "Why dont we settle this like a MAN and play a GAME?" Voldemort laughed at said ok. So Yugi played the card game with Voldemort but he lost and Voldemort used Avada Kadavra on him. Goku used his second wish to get Yugi back. When Yugi came back he said ,"No fair! We have to play two out of three!" and Voldemort said ok. The second duel Yugi won and Voldemort was sent to the shadow realm. Because they were curious, Goku used his last wish to wish Voldemort back so they could see who would win the last duel. When Voldemort came back, Yugi didn't feel like dueling and made friends with Voldemort. They all became friends except for Harry. Harry was still mad at the Voldemort guy even though he didn't want to kill him anymore. He tried to explain something to do with his family or something like that...nothing big.

And they lived happily ever after.

**-fin-**

Just don't ask. Review instead.

-Genie


End file.
